Notalia!
by immi-tan
Summary: Music is supposed to bring people together, right? Instead, it's making Chun-Yan's fellow orchestra members drive her crazy! From the creepy tall basses to the otaku first violins, what's a girl supposed to do? Mostly RoChu, some Nyotalia, lots of pairings inside. T for: France on the triangle, Romana, and racistish orchestra jokes. Oh yes, looking for cover art! Have fun reading!
1. The Prologue

Chun-Yan, more commonly known as 'that freaky smart asian girl who looks like a dude', sat down in her seat. She was in orchestra, probably her best subject, though her others were all very good too. The Chinese girl was the principal cellist of the Hetalia Academy Varsity Orchestra, while being only 15 years old. The Orchestra was composed of people from all of the academy's sectors, elementary to high school. Hetalia Academy was for talented individuals, one from each country in every school. Across from the cellist was her 'sister' Sakura, the Concertmaster. They weren't really siblings, but all the 'Asians' considered each other family. Her much weirder younger 'sister' Kimmie, a.k.a. Immy, was principal violist. Basically, orchestra was dominated by the Asians. The only high chair who wasn't Asian was either Ivan, the tall Russian bassist or Lovina, the grumpy Italian who was second chair in the first violins. Well, Ivan was from Russia... but he was from the European side, right? 'Get yourself together!' She mentally screamed as the conductor stepped in. The Chinese girl looked down at her music. They were playing one of their spring concert pieces, 'Marukaite Chikyuu' for the first time. The conductor, a 'Mr. Chopin' had probably asked Sakura to choose. It was probably a theme song to some stupid(but definitely cute) webcomic-turned-anime that she had been fangirling over. They were playing it well(they were the best, after all) until Alice, 'the constantly grumpy girl who called Francis a pervy frog and Alfred an idiot', crashed the cymbals halfway through. "It's not my fault the stupid basses were off!" She muttered, glaring at Alfred and his huge(cough- scary!-cough) bass. She kept on glaring at him until Ivan turned around and said, "What was that, Alice?" She stopped immediately. Yeah, he was creepy like that. "Nothing.." the Brit muttered, blushing in embarrassment. Mr. Chopin was oblivious to it all. "Let's try that again, yes?" The conductor smiled, nodding to Leon, the 13 year old accompanist that everyone called Hello Kitty, from Hong Kong. The music started and Chun-Yan found all her thoughts disappear as she got into the music.

* * *

immi: GERD IT'S SO SHORT... but it's just to prologue! Um, you pronounce the title 'Note-alia' as in a musical note. Eh, side pairings are a crap-ton. But here are the most often ones:

SeaLat (shonen-ai)

USUK

EstBel

Spamano

DenNor (shonen-ai)

Edelweiss/AusSwiss

PruCan

HongIce (shonen-ai)

Just so everyb. knows, Korea's name was just made up randomly for the sake of one. And her nickname is meant to hint at male Korea's human name: Im Yong Soo. And Fem!Korea is going to be acting a lot like me, so yah! See ya! I think I'll have the next chappie done by next Saturday. If you guys have any ideas for some other countries to play, tell me! It's hard to be limited to a string orchestra with all those personalities... ^^;. I've noticed in my orchestra that certain personalities go to certain instruments. The cellos are usually sensible and smart, but with a sense of humor if they warm up to you, the violins outgoing fun-lovers, viola-players are usually semi-perverted weirdos, and basses are probably outgoing and rather friendly to newbs.

R&R to get a free song request for the orchestra!

-immi


	2. The Noodle War

Disclaimer! **I DON'T OWN HETALiA! IF I DID, IT'D BE SO MESSED UP NO ONE WOULD LIKE IT**

Vada(pronounced vay-da): Fem!Switzerland

Hyung Soo: North Korea

* * *

Mr. Chopin walked out the door. The teacher-slash-conductor usually left five minutes early so he could leave to get coffee before his next class. It was the worst idea in history, considering that he was leaving the teens alone in the room for over thirty seconds. As soon as the door shut, Chun-Yan case up her cello. In the chair next to her, Vada, the trigger-happy second cellist, was doing the same. In fact, all over the room, people were putting their instruments away. The Asian secured the cello in it's stand, turning to find the freaky Ivan smiling down at her. Luckily, Sakura, Immie, and Leon saved her from talking to him. Slightly smiling, the Japanese girl began to speak to the Chinese one. "Hey, oneechan, can we go to that new noodle place? I'll pick up Hyung-Soo from art for a month!" Chun-Yan thought about the offer briefly. Hyung-Soo was Immie's 'twin', but he was the only North Korean. The boy was emo and into cutting himself, along with other depressing, non-Asian things. Then her thoughts changed subject; going off campus would require asking the messed up Principal Roma if they could. "I guess, why don't we invite others too?" She replied, hinting at inviting Romana and Feliciana so they could ask their grandfather- the principal. "They can see how awesome Asians are!" Immie yelled, her 'spirit curl' sticking straight up. Sakura made a face at the Korean girl, then nodded. Leon remained silent and poker-faced, turning around to as Emil, a 13 year old Icelander who helps Alice, to come. Immie left next, charging at her 'pranking buddies', Alfred, Gilbert(Violist), and a boy named Mathias who had come in to get his fellow 'Nordics', Emil and a second violin, Lukas. Sakura then left, to ask Lovina if she and Feliciana, perhaps Ludwig as well, would come. Chun-Yan was about to make her way over to Vada and Alice when Ivan appeared again. "You're inviting me, da?"He asked, well, ordered loudly. Everyone froze as they heard him. They all seemed to be waiting for Chun-Yan's answer. If she said no, she was dead, but a martyr. If she said yes, she would be killed by everyone else. The silence made the air heavy. They could all hear a chair scraping on the floor, but only a few saw the pigtailed girl who was walking up to the Chinese one. "Say yes," a feminine voice whispered in Chun-Yan's ear. It was actually Madeline Williams, the 'invisible' Canadian. Most people could only see her if she pulled on her polar bear hat and called herself 'fancana'*. Now, Chun-Yan thought that Maddie was a spirit, and she didn't want to anger her, so she breathed deeply and opened her mouth. "Fine," barely escaped, the Chinese teen turning her head away. Ivan had just barely heard her and walked away, smiling. All over the room people were sighing- they actually kinda cared for the cellist- and chatter filled the room once more. Shakily, she walked over to her original targets: Vada and Alice. "Can you guys come with the other Asians and I to the new noodlehouse for lunch? They're all inviting people..." she asked nervously. The two were probably some of her better friends, that weren't in her 'family' anyways. "I don't bloody see why not," Alice replied with a faint smile, while the Swiss girl shrugged. "T-thanks," Chun-Yan sighed in relief. At the exact same time(creepy, yes), all the present Asians turned their heads to look at the others and nodded. Regaining her composure, the Chinese girl, who was the 'leader figure' of the Asians, called out to everyone going: "Let's go!" A horde of teens left the orchestra room, including the ghostly Canadian and the poker-faced Lukas. The crowd only grew as they pick up people from their dorms. Feliciana had whipped out her phone to text Roma, telling him where they were going. The group exited the school, slowly seperating into smaller clusters of friends. Chun-Yan found herself with Lovina, Alice, Vada, and Sakura. "So... when Ivan asked, what did you say? We all couldn't hear you," Lovina asked, a secret gossip. The Chinese girl felt words catch in her throat. "Um... I... uh.." Sakura smiled as Alice gave her an awkward pat. "It's okay, we won't get angry if you said yes," The British girl said, trying to sound encouraging. "I- I said yes..." Chun-Yan finally admitted, looking away in embarrassment. Chins dropped, mouths gaping open, almost making noises. "You WHAT, panda bitch?" Lovina yelled, then stopped after a glare from Sakura. Vada gave Chun-Yan a half-hug, not saying anything yet. "Uh...it's okay, I guess," Alice muttered, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry. If you guys want me to go away, I will," The Chinese girl mumbled, looking as if she was serious. "Oneechan! Don't you dare!" The Japanese teen ordered, grabbing onto Chun-Yan's jacket sleeve. No one saw it, but there were the beginnings of tears in the older Asian's eyes. Everyone meant a lot to her, and she felt like she had failed them. Lovina muttered an 'I'm sorry, panda bitch,' no one could hear, then she and Sakura shared a glance. Out of their rather large purses, they took out their violins. Lovina started, then Sakura joined in. The melody was sad, but fast moving; definitely a difficult piece. Alice understood what they were doing and pulled out a palm sized electronic drum set, keeping the beat. Chun-Yan couldn't help but feel touched, while Vada cursed the fact she played a large instrument.

* * *

**A day early! Yes! I should be doing my chair test now. Oh well. So... whatcha think? I put quite a bit of effort into it! (Part of me wonders in they have actual drumsets like that...) Sakura might be a little ooc, but I view her as more open than Kiku-sama. Um, this is all touchy-feely but the next chappie should be more... negative?**

***The thing about 'fancana': Well, Maddy is going to be the 'invisible' fanfiction writer for a soon to be revealed club! And on ' ', the equivalent of here, she's 'fancana' (fan+canada), a well known fanfiction writer who writes fanfiction for a anime/manga/webcomic not too different from Hetalia, basing the characters off the people of various countries around the school. She also has a 'Hetatube' channel where she does violin and singing covers.**

**R&R!**

**See ya!**


End file.
